Self destruct
by Davey-Malucci
Summary: Desperation leads to do deadly things. Will Vince be saved?


Notes: This is just a little story I decided to write after watching the tape of the first series for like the millionth time. I thought about what happened directly after the 'podium dance scene' that ended the first series and this is what I came up with. The lyrics are from 'Self Destruct' by Staind.  
  
Timeline: Quite obviously directly after series one, no real spoilers for QAF2, it's an alternative reality story.  
  
Self destruct  
  
Vincent Tyler slammed the front door. He ripped off his usual brown leather jacket and threw it over the back of the sofa. He pulled off his red shirt and his trousers and threw them down in a pile, not caring where they landed. He picked up his dressing gown from the back of the chair and tied it loosely around himself. He then stomped past his fish tank startling Tom Baker, his beloved goldfish. He'd just spent the night out at Babylon with Stuart. Sure, he'd had a good enough time, even managing to convince Stuart to dance on the podium with him. But now the drink had worn off and so had Vince's elation. In his sobriety came his harsh truth, he'd broken off his relationship with Cameron. Although he hadn't exactly been in love with Cameron, Vince had relished the affection and attention the older Australian had lavished upon him. However, the major problem with the relationship had been Stuart. Stuart and Cameron just didn't get along with each other. Vince had realised a while ago that he would eventually have to choose between the two of. He'd already tried life without Stuart against his will after that whole birthday fiasco, and found it to be unbearable, so it was only natural that Cameron would be the one for the push. As pleased as Vince was to have Stuart back again, the very thought that Stuart was the reason why Vince would never have a meaningful relationship with another man was depressing. As much as Vince loved Stuart, he knew that Stuart would never love him back the way he really wanted. Vince sighed and flopped down on the sofa. He turned on the TV and pressed 'play' on the video player. The screen lit up and the familiar Doctor Who theme tune echoed out of the set and into the room. However, Vince's heart just wasn't in it tonight. Instead of speaking along with the actors like he usually would, Vince found himself being irritated by the show. He grabbed the video remote control and zapped the episode off. He rubbed his face and sighed deeply into his hands, unable to tear his thoughts away from either Stuart or Cameron. Vince wondered just how long he could keep allowing his own life to revolve around Stuart, pushing away what little male attention he got in the hopes of finally getting that shag. Vince had dedicated most of his younger years to convincing himself he was happy being just friends with Stuart but right now he felt all those years were wasted. He wanted Stuart in every way possible and he wanted him now. Yet, one thing all those years had taught him was that it was never going to happen. Vince reached forward and grabbed the bottle of vodka that lay on his coffee table, left by Stuart as a present the other night. Vince was tired of the misery that came along with sobriety so he decided that getting blind drunk was the answer. He wrenched open the cap and took a deep swig. He tortured himself further by thinking of what Stuart would be doing at this very moment with the guy he'd picked up outside of Babylon. The thought of his best friend, naked, doing unspeakable things to the stranger was all too much for Vince. He took another deep swig from the bottle, wincing slightly at the taste. He'd never really liked vodka; pints were more to his taste. Vince suddenly jumped as a ringing sound filled the room. Vince realised it was the mobile phone in his jacket, the one that Stuart had given him. It seemed that Stuart had an endless supply of mobile phones, given to him by some client. Vince had left his mobile phone in the mini but had then gone back for it, realising he actually needed the phone. Vince got up and pulled the phone out of his jacket pocket. He looked at the display, to his surprise it read 'Stuart'. Vince answered it immediately. "Hello"?  
  
"Vince, hi, god, you won't believe this"! Stuart said excitedly. Vince was about to reply before there was a knocking at his door. In his shock, Vince dropped the phone and forgot about it as he focussed on answering the door. He assumed it was Stuart, messing around again. On the other end of the phone, Stuart was frowning. He'd heard a clatter and then nothing. What was going on? Stuart strained his ear for any sounds. He was finally granted with a strained sounding 'hello' that sounded like Vince. A voice replied with another 'hello', an Australian voice. Stuart felt himself seethe, what the fuck was that Australian bastard doing there? Hadn't Vince broken up with him? A part of Stuart wanted to hang up and respect Vince's privacy, but his curiosity won over. Stuart held the phone to his ear and continued to listen in. "Can I come in"? Cameron asked.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't" Vince muttered.  
  
"I think you owe me an explanation Vince" Cameron replied in a tone reminiscent of a head teacher. "I'd rather you leave actually" Vince said quietly enough so Stuart barely heard. That's it Vince, Stuart thought, tell that bastard where to go. "Vince" Cameron pressed.  
  
"Not tonight, please" Vince pleaded. Stuart sighed, marks down for pleading, but still getting rid of Cameron. "It won't take long" Cameron said adamantly. Stuart heard Vince give a resigned sigh. Damn, Vince had caved. Stuart could tell he'd let Cameron in because their voices got slightly louder. "Do you want a drink"? Vince asked. Oh my god Vince, Stuart cursed silently, you're still being nice to him? Stop being such a doormat! "Vince, why did you say those things"? Cameron said directly. Tell him Vince! Stuart urged in his mind, tell him he's a bastard! "I just.didn't think.it was working" Vince stuttered.  
  
"But we were fine. We were going to go on holiday together. We had it all planned to go" Cameron replied.  
  
"I know, it's just."  
  
"Stuart"?  
  
"Well.." Vince started to admit. On the phone, Stuart was fuming, how dare Cameron try to put this on him? And why wasn't Vince trying to defend him from that bastard? "Don't even try to lie to me Vince. I haven't known you for very long but I worked your so called friendship with Stuart out pretty quickly. You're his lapdog Vince. You do whatever he says, whenever he says. You don't have you own life at all! Everything has to revolve around Stuart and what he wants. I've told Stuart the very same. You don't exist on your own. It always has been and always will be Stuart and Vince. I was there for you Vince when he let you down at your party. I was the one who comforted you and tonight you've thrown all my love back in my face. I love you Vince, I love you with all my heart and I'm sorry if that scares you. I realise that I've been incredibly stupid Vince. I thought that you were your own man but you've proved me wrong countless times. I've had enough Vince so you know what? Continue to follow Stuart and continue to be his little lapdog but know this, you will never get that shag you're after. It will never happen and if you believe it will, then I'm sorry, but you're more of a sad bastard than I thought you were. I'm sorry to have known you Vince. Keep living your sad little life and don't blame anyone but yourself when Stuart's fucked off and you're all alone" Cameron spat angrily. Stuart heard Vince's front door slam. It was obvious that that bastard Cameron had left. Stuart was still reeling, having heard every word that Cameron had just said to his friend. Stuart strained his ear again and listened carefully. He heard a sort of sniffling, then he realised what it was. Vince was crying. Stuart was taken aback. He hadn't seen or heard Vince cry for years. The thought of Vince sat there with tears running down his cheeks was upsetting. He heard Vince sniff then obviously blow his nose. "He's right" He heard Vince mutter. Stuart snapped back into action. He shouted down the phone. "VINCE"! But Vince didn't reply. Stuart heard him shuffle away somewhere. Stuart bit his lip. Should he go over to see Vince? Stuart was never any good at talking to people when they were upset, but this was Vince, surely he could do something? Stuart hung up the phone and put it on his desk. He turned to look at his bed where the man with the biggest cock ever, that's what he wanted to tell Vince, was sleeping. Stuart ran over to the best sex he'd ever had and shook him violently. "You, fuck off"! He shouted. The man grunted a reply. Stuart literally shoved him out of bed. "Hurry up"! He ordered.  
  
"No need to be so rude" The man moaned as he dressed quickly whilst Stuart dashed around putting his own clothes on. Without so much as a goodbye, the man left. Stuart grabbed his car keys and his phone and dashed out of the door. He thundered down the stairs hoping he would make it in time.  
  
Vince stared at the vodka bottle on the table. It was empty, just like he was right now. There was so much truth in Cameron's words. Vince's eyes were sore from crying and he was swaying from the alcohol. His hand reached out and picked up the knife he'd just retrieved from the kitchen. He couldn't live his life with Stuart and he couldn't live his life without Stuart, so naturally, in his drunken state, Vince realised he couldn't live at all. He stared at the knife, at the shiny blade and all of the promises it held.  
  
"My light has slowly faded Broken and degraded Suffocate in my sorrow Maybe I'll die tomorrow"  
  
Vince lightly pressed the blade to his pale, white wrist. He felt fresh tears well up them slowly slide down his cheeks. In a few moments he would be away from all of this. "VINCENT TYLER! DROP THAT FUCKING KNIFE NOW"! Stuart shouted. Vince turned slowly to see his Irish friend stood in the doorway. "Stuart" he whispered in a cracked voice.  
  
"Vince, come on now, don't be silly. Put down the knife" Stuart urged, slowly inching closer to his old friend. Vince stared back at his wrist, with the silvery blade still against it. "Cameron." Vince muttered.  
  
"I know Vince, I know what he said. Remember when I phoned you earlier? You dropped the phone and I heard everything he said" Stuart replied, coming as close as he dared. He swallowed his fear at seeing Vince in this sort of a state. "Was true" Vince said quietly, still staring at his wrist. "No, no Vince, it wasn't. He just said those things to hurt you Vince. He's a bastard Vince. Cameron Roberts is a bastard. He doesn't know us Vince, not at all, not one bit. He wanted to hurt you Vince, don't let him"  
  
"Worked" Vince replied, eyes still on his wrist and the knife.  
  
"I know it did. I heard you crying Vince. I'm so, so sorry. I've done some stupid, stupid things in the past and I've hurt you" Stuart said, surprised at how easy he could express these words. "But there's one thing, no, two things you should know Vince. I will never, ever leave you and you know what else"?  
  
"What"? Vince asked, finally looking up at his friend.  
  
"I love you Vincent Tyler" Stuart continued. "Phil, Cameron, what the fuck do they know anyway"? Stuart finally reached the sofa. He carefully sat down next to Vince, who was now just staring ahead. Stuart reached over and took the knife from Vince, who gave it up easily. Vince whispered his next words but Stuart caught them perfectly. "I need you Stuart" Stuart did something he rarely ever did anymore. He opened up his arms and pulled Vince into a genuine, non-sexual, loving hug. "We need each other Vince"  
  
THE END 


End file.
